


Sugar Blasphemy

by SuperImposed



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone forgets Libra's a big strong dude, M/M, Romance, They frick and there's some detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably shouldn't be doing this in church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Blasphemy

“I came to confess, but now I’m even more tempted to sin.”

Libra huffed out a small laugh and straightened up. “Hello, Gaius.”

The thief flicked a two-fingered salute. “Padre.” The man was nonchalantly sprawled across a pew, a singular attendee in a dark chapel.

Libra smiled faintly as he strode over. “We’ve talked about that nickname.”

Gaius smirked and sprung to his feet, ignoring the proffered hand. “More like you lectured and I endured, _Daddy_.”

The priest sighed. “Sometimes, I would swear, you are the least romantic man alive.”

The redhead grinned, looping arms around the taller man’s neck and leaning in. “Even when I say that I love you?”

“Especially then,” Libra muttered, now paying less attention to the dialogue and more to the body pressed against his.

“Mean,” Gaius murmured, and then he was finally pressing his lips to the priest’s.

Libra leaned in, letting the thief settle back onto his heels, and wrapped Gaius up in a tight embrace. As always, the smaller man tasted like candy and cakes and gods knew what else, almost overpoweringly sweet.

The priest cupped the back of Gaius’ head, leaning in even more as the thief somehow hooked one leg, then both, around the clergyman’s waist. It was actually a better position - Libra was well up to bearing the other man’s weight, and Gaius didn’t have to strain for kisses. And there was one other advantage….

Gaius finally pulled back to find them already halfway to Libra’s room. “Sneaky,” he purred, wrapping his arms farther around the priest’s neck and nipping at an earlobe.

“No marks,” Libra murmured, lips brushing the thief’s cheek. Gaius grinned against his shoulder. There was a slight pause as Libra deposited the smaller man on his bed, but Gaius soon snapped back. He pulled Libra closer, nuzzling the priest’s neck.

“No promises, Padre.”

He lightly grazed his teeth along the taller man’s collarbone, pausing occasionally to nip or suck pale skin before moving on. Libra hissed faintly, squirming under the attentions.

Gaius resettled his grip on the priest’s hips before leaning in again, gently biting at jaw and neck. A particularly hard nip won him a yelp, and then the world blurred.

The thief grunted as he landed hard on his back. He blinked as Libra suddenly towered over him, broad hands boxing in his shoulders, and sharp knees caging his thighs.

People saw pale, pretty Libra, girly and quiet and kind, and forgot anything else. But the man was nearly six feet tall, and muscled with axe training, wood chopping, and gods knew what else. They forgot that he could do a lot of damage if he truly wanted to.

Gaius remembered better than most, but even he needed the occasional refresher.

With six feet of solid blond monk looming over him, face shadowed and nigh unreadable, his memory was working just fine.

Libra leaned down, hair brushing the thief’s brow, and whispered, “What have I told you about that nickname?”

Gaius licked his lips, swallowing nervously and trying not to pant. “Wh- oh. Right. Not during sex, _daddy_.” His glib tongue was faltering in the face of such godsdamn _arousing_ masculinity.

The priest sank down even lower, balancing his weight on his forearms and coming that much closer to the redhead. “Gaius? _Don’t_.”

“Y… you got it, P- Libra.” The rogue shivered at the warm breath on his skin. He could feel just enough of the other man’s body heat against his own to make the rest of him that much colder. “Now will you please fuck me already?”

The silence stretched almost unbearably before Libra finally murmured “Alright,” and swooped in for a kiss.

The blond was always gentle, gentle, gentle, and Gaius was always glad for it. The calloused fingers on his hipbones, his thighs, held the line between soothing and arousing for longer than the thief thought possible.

Gaius thought he knew everything about sex, but he’d never made love before Libra.

The redhead gasped in relief when Libra finally pulled the trousers away. The priest slowly ran his fingers over the smaller man’s arousal, more teasing than relieving. Gaius was about to gripe again when the second hand closed around his thigh.

The best and worst part of such nights was this - he was helpless when the monk carefully stretched and slicked him. Legs akimbo and hands white-knuckled in the sheets, Gaius could only stand to be at this one man’s mercy, and mercy came when he was finally deemed ready, and finally filled.

“Gaius… did you prepare before coming here?”

What? Oh. “Yeah, and let me tell you, the walk over lasted a godsdamn lifetime.”

He made out a quirked brow before the priest shook his head. “Are you saying I take too long to ready you?” he murmured, sounding more amused than offended. “Or are you just more impatient than normal?”

“W-well I kind of thought I was going to jump you and nnnng.” The rogue arched back as Libra hit his sweet spot. Hit and held, making him squirm. “For- for the love of- GODS, Libra, please-”

The priest pressed a soft kiss to his lips, jarring against the tight grip and intensity of penetration. “If you insist.”

And oh gods, there it was - the big priest had a big prick to match, and the thief was more grateful than ever that Libra was such a gentle man.

He pushed in slowly, relentless, until his hips met the rogue’s own. Libra paused, panting in time with the smaller man under him. He knew better than to release Gaius’ hips at this point, lest the rogue rush things and hurt himself, again. The monk could heal it, but it was an awkward use for a staff.

And if it meant more time sheathed in the lean, lithe thief, so much the better.

He finally began to draw out again, slow and smooth, stopping when the redhead hissed or shifted. It took a few passes for Gaius to adjust, but he did so with a vengeance.

Libra’s smooth, regular thrusts ran counterpoint to the thief’s swift and staccato movements. Both men tended towards silence, leaving only the sound of flesh on flesh and roughened breathing.

The priest wondered how Gaius always knew when he was close, wrapping slender legs around his back and pulling him near. That was a signal for Libra to finally attend to his lover’s need, each pump rougher and looser than the last as both approached the end.

If Gaius had anything to say about it, it was Libra who came first, and he usually had a lot to say. The man was not only limber, but when he really clamped down, Libra saw stars. The sensation of heat filling his body usually finished the thief as well, leaving them both panting and sloppy.

Of course if the priest was feeling particularly mean, he could always literally hold the other man off with one hand, devoting all his concentration to bringing Gaius to completion first. On occasion, he would even thrust in slowly, timing each movement with his own ministrations. It made the thief feel like he was the one using Libra… which tended to push him over. It didn’t hurt that the smaller man clamped down hard when he came that way, and Libra would happily have spent night just using himself to get Gaius off.

Tonight, though, Libra was feeling charitable. He pulled Gaius close, strong arms caging the rogue’s body, before bringing him to shuddering climax. Even now, Gaius stifled himself, allowing only a hiss to pass his lips as the monk finished in short order. Libra was scarcely louder, groaning before lowering his shaking arms. He collapsed aside Gaius, tired and sated, and pulled the other man into a close embrace.

Gaius panted quietly a few times before attempting to squirm, but Libra held fast. “ _Padreeeee_ ,” he whined, earning an amused huff against his neck.

“If I let you go, you’ll wander off and make trouble somewhere.” Libra settled into a more comfortable position for them both, before snagging the end of the sheet. “And then I’ll never get that confession out of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give a hand to my lovely betas: Ariamaki, who hasn't played the game but gives valuable insight, and Sylver (http://thesylverlining.tumblr.com/), who has done both. Without them this fic may never have seen the light of day.


End file.
